Here Come Our Friends
Here Come Our Friends is a song introducing The Wiggly Friends in Surfer Jeff, as well as Furry Tales. Song Lyrics Surfer Jeff= Here comes a friend We know her name is Dorothy (Dorothy) Here comes a friend We know her name is Dorothy (Dorothy) Here comes a friend We know her name is Dorothy It's Dorothy the Dinosaur Here comes a friend We know his name is Wags the Dog (Wags the Dog) Here comes a friend We know his name is Wags the Dog (Wags the Dog) Here comes a friend We know his name is Wags the Dog You got it, it's Wags the Dog Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry (the Octopus) Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry (the Octopus) Here comes a friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry, it's Henry the Octopus Here comes a friend We know it's Captain Feathersword (Feathersword) Here comes a friend We know it's Captain Feathersword (Feathersword) Here comes a friend We know it's Captain Feathersword You got it, it's Captain Feathersword |-|Furry Tales= Here comes our friend you know Her name is Dorothy (Dorothy) Here comes our friend you know Her name is Dorothy (Dorothy) Here comes our friend you know Her name is Dorothy It's Dorothy the Dinosaur Here comes our friend you know His name is Wags the Dog (Wags the Dog) Here comes our friend you know His name is Wags the Dog (Wags the Dog) Here comes our friend you know His name is Wags the Dog You've got it, it's Wags the Dog Here comes our friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry (the Octopus) Here comes our friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry (the Octopus) Here comes our friend from the deep blue sea It's Henry It's Henry the Octopus Here comes a real nice guy It's Captain Feathersword (Feathersword) He wears a patch on one eye It's Captain Feathersword (Feathersword) He says 'a-hoy there' not 'hi' It's Captain Feathersword You've got it, it's Captain Feathersword Song Credits Trivia * This is the first Wiggles song since Love Train where Greg Page sings. * The 2013 version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * Greg Page originally wrote this song. * The line "He says 'a-hoy there' not 'hi'" was added in the new version. * This song was written sometime in early 2012. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Action Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Music Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Series 8 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Series 9 Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:Re-make songs